


I Don't Even Like You

by scruffylou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alcohol, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Muke, Kind of cheesy, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Shy Luke, Vampire Michael, fluffy fluff, halloween fic, kind of an AU because they're not famous, not first kiss ever but first kiss together, skeleton Luke, suck it i like cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffylou/pseuds/scruffylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Calum laughed from where he sat on the edge of the bed, dressed as a superhero in a costume his sister made him.  “You look scary as hell Luke!  And kinda sexy. You look really good.”  Luke had painted his face like a skeleton, bone teeth and sunken-in eyes and drawn cheekbones and all, and he’d done a really good job.  He was wearing a white trench coat with a black button-down and black skinny jeans and he’d even bought some old combat boots at the local thrift store.  As he looked in the mirror again and added a top hat as a finishing touch to give himself a bit of a steam punk look, Calum giggled again behind him.  “Dude, you can’t even tell it’s you.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Really?” Luke asked, glancing back at Calum before turning back to his reflection and messing with his hair a little bit.  </i><br/> <br/><i>“Yeah, if I didn’t know it was you, I wouldn’t know it was you,” Calum said incredulously. Luke smiled and rolled his eyes at that.  </i><br/> </p><p>Basically, Michael and Luke are both at the same Halloween party, but Michael doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Voodoo Doll, by 5sos. I hope you like it! I'm shit at summaries.

    Luke was leaning down enough so that he was eye level with Calum’s sister’s vanity mirror and inspecting the face painting job he’d just done.  He added a little more black paint under his eyes and smiled to himself before he picked up the Zorro-esque eye mask from the table and wrapped it around his head and tied it in the back.  He turned around and gave Calum a creepy grin.  “How do I look?” he said in a voice deeper than his normal one.

    Calum laughed from where he sat on the edge of the bed, dressed as a superhero in a costume his sister made him.  “You look scary as hell Luke!  And kinda sexy. You look really good.”  Luke had painted his face like a skeleton, bone teeth and sunken-in eyes and drawn cheekbones and all, and he’d done a really good job.  He was wearing a white trench coat with a black button-down and black skinny jeans and he’d even bought some old combat boots at the local thrift store.  As he looked in the mirror again and added a top hat as a finishing touch to give himself a bit of a steam punk look, Calum giggled again behind him.  “Dude, you can’t even tell it’s you.”

     “Really?” Luke asked, glancing back at Calum before turning back to his reflection and messing with his hair a little bit.  

     “Yeah, if I didn’t know it was you, I wouldn’t know it was you,” Calum said incredulously. Luke smiled and rolled his eyes at that.  

     “We should go, Cal.  It started like ten minutes ago,” he said as he stepped over Calum’s dog to get to the door.

     “You were the one being a diva,” Calum said, sticking his tongue out at the back of Luke’s head as he followed him down the hallway.  They yelled goodbye to Calum’s mom before she could try to take pictures of them and they were off in Luke’s car to the biggest Halloween party of their high school careers.  It was being held at this girl called Becca’s house and everyone was going to be there.  Much to Luke’s dismay, that everyone included his arch nemesis Michael Clifford.  If he was being honest, he didn’t even know why they were enemies.  They had literally never talked.  Not once.  He didn’t even know what Michael’s voice sounded like.  He suspected that Michael hated him because he’d become friends with Calum, and Calum apparently belonged to Michael.  Luke rolled his eyes as he turned all of this over in his head.  People could have more than one friend.  _What a child._

     “Michael’s gonna be there isn’t he?” Luke asked over the music as they drove down the sleepy, lamp-lit streets to Becca’s house.  He already knew the answer, but he wanted to complain about it.

     “Yeah, but don’t worry about it, he won’t even recognize you,” Calum said hurriedly, wanting to change the subject.  The Michael thing was awkward for him.  He wished Michael would suck it up and just be Luke’s friend.  They’d planned to hang out, the three of them, once Calum and Luke had begun to be friends, but Michael had backed out at the last second and hadn’t stopped talking shit about Luke to Calum since.  It was always _he’s an idiot, I don’t know why you’re friends with him, he’s ugly, he can’t even SING I mean watch those YouTube covers._ If Calum didn’t know any better, he’d think Michael was in love with Luke or something.  The thought made Calum giggle a little and Luke looked at him with narrowed eyes through his eye mask.

     “What?”

     “Nothing.  Turn here,” Calum instructed.  They pulled onto Becca’s street and it was immediately obvious which house was hers.  There were cars up and down the entire block, but only one house was completely lit up with music blaring out of it like it was some giant boom box.  There were orange and black streamers and purple lights and skeleton silhouettes painted on the windows and cheesy Halloween decorations all over the front of the house.  Some kids littered the yard; a few smoking and some just sitting in the grass talking.  “Shit.  I’m surprised nobody shut this down yet.”

     Luke smiled.  “Nobody’s gonna shut Becca down.  Look at the size of her house.  Her parents own half this town.”  Luke was kind of nervous, to be honest, but he wanted to seem cool and relaxed once they got inside and he figured it was best to start acting like it now.

     They sat in silence for a minute, staring at the house in awe. Calum sighed and looked over at Luke.  He raised his eyebrows.  “You ready, man?”

     Luke nodded and turned the car off.  “Yeah, let’s go.”  

     They slammed their doors and made their way up the front walk.  Luke slid his keys in his pocket and let Calum go ahead of him onto the front porch.  The door was unlocked and they let themselves in.  It was even crazier inside than it was outside.  There were people drinking and dancing and screaming and sliding down the banister.  Becca’s parents were no where in sight, and there were strobe lights bouncing all around the living room and red plastic cups sitting on every possible surface.  Calum smiled at Luke and wiggled his eyebrows.  “Hell yeah.”  

     Luke smiled back, but really he had no idea what to do.  He tried to remember that he was in his badass costume and Calum had said he looked sexy and he was gonna be fucking confident, dammit.  Some girl dressed as a mermaid that Luke vaguely recognized came up and hugged Calum and whispered something in his ear with a giggle.  He looked at Luke and smiled a little.  “I’m gonna go get a drink with her, okay Luke?  You good?”

     Luke nodded and half-smiled.  “Yeah, go ahead Cal.  I’ll find you in a bit.”  

     Calum hesitated.  “You can come with us if you want.”  He couldn’t tell how Luke felt about him going off with the girl because of all the face paint, and he was very protective of him.  He didn’t wanna leave him out if he was nervous.

     “No, really it’s cool,” Luke tried a more convincing smile.  Calum returned it and let the mermaid girl pull him by the arm towards the kitchen.  Luke watched until Calum was out of sight and looked around.  There were people everywhere and he knew some of them, but none well enough to just go up and talk to.  He noticed through the crowd that the basement door on the other side of the room was open and the light was on and there were people coming and going through the door.  

     He thought it looked like a better place to hang out than the loud, dark, chaotic room he was in at the moment so he began to make his way through the crowd.  He bumped into a few people and apologized awkwardly, kind of glad he had the costume on to hide his identity.

    He made it to the basement stairs and followed a few other kids down and into the softly glowing, cozy basement.  There was a table full of punch and drinks and snacks and some trendy indie record playing and candles everywhere.  People sat on the couches and chairs and leaned against the wall talking.  Luke breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the table to pour himself a drink.  He chose a mixture of punch and vodka.  The first sip was sweet enough and he was satisfied that the punch could cover the nail-polish remover taste and burn on the vodka on his tongue and in his throat.

     Luke turned around and scanned the room and the first person he spotted was Becca, so he thought he’d walk up to her to thank her for the party and to have an excuse to talk to someone.  They weren’t really _friends_ per say, but they knew each other well enough and she’d always been nice.  He made his way across the room and swallowed another sip of sugary sweet vodka.  It made his voice crack when he said, “Becca!”

     She had been talking to one of her friends, but she turned around to face him.  She was dressed as a gypsy, her long brown hair falling in waves over her shoulders and big gold bangles hanging heavily on her wrists.  “Hi,” she smiled, scanning Luke’s face.  He could tell that she had no idea who he was and it made him giggle a little bit.

     “It’s Luke,” he grinned and her face immediately changed, recognition covering up the confused look she’d had before.  Her eyes lit up and she laughed.  

     “Shit, Luke, I had no idea it was you!! Great costume!” she giggled and reached up to hug him.  He hugged her back, trying to balance his drink at the same time.

     “Thanks, Becca.  And thanks for the party.  It’s….insane,” he admitted.

     “I know, right?  It makes me nervous, but hopefully we won’t all get caught.”  She giggled again and took a sip of her own drink, something pink.

     “Oh my gosh, Becca, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” someone said from behind Luke.  He turned around to see who it was and he almost had a heart attack.  Michael Clifford was standing less than a foot away from him with cotton candy pink hair and a cheap vampire costume complete with toy machine fangs and a fake-blood teeth mark on his neck.  Becca smiled and shrieked.

     “Michael!  I’m so glad you’re here!”  She moved past Luke and hugged him tightly.  Michael smiled and glanced at Luke from over Becca’s shoulder.  They locked eyes for a second and Luke’s palms began sweating at the possibility that Michael might recognize him.  His eyes stayed fixed on Luke’s for a second before he let them fall to Luke’s chest and hips and legs and then back up to his eyes.  He smirked and Luke almost choked. 

     He had no idea what Michael was getting at.  This _had_ to be a joke.  As Michael and Becca pulled out of their hug, he kept his arm around her waist and his hand on her hip, but he was still smirking at Luke.

     “Hi,” he smiled.  “I’m Michael.”

     “I know,” Luke blurted out, too nervous to remember that he should’ve just played dumb.

    Michael gave him a weird look, but held the smile that played across his mouth.  Becca looked back and forth between them curiously.  “You know?” Michael asked.  “Do you go to our school?”

     Luke breathed a sigh of relief.  Michael really had _no_ idea who he was.  “Yeah, I do, but you don’t know me.  I’m- we don’t have any of the same classes or anything,” Luke was sweating.  His drink felt like it was going to slip out of his hand.  He was considering telling Michael a fake name if he asked.  Luke hated nothing more than he hated confrontation.

     “I’d probably recognize you if you didn’t have a costume that was so fucking awesome,” Michael enthused.  Becca had slipped out of his hold and was a few feet away talking to one of her friends, so Luke didn’t have to worry about her blurting out his name anymore.  He laughed nervously.

     “Thank you.”

     Michael stepped a little closer and stared at his face.  “Did you paint this yourself?”  He poked Luke’s cheek and Luke flinched, then nodded.  “It looks sick!  I wish I could’ve had you do my costume.  Look at it’s mediocrity, seriously.  I should be embarrassed.”

     Luke honestly had no idea what to say.  His breath and his words were both caught in his throat because it seemed like maybe Michael was actually….nice.  He realized then that he had to say _something_ , so he settled for a weak, “No, no it’s cool.  I like it.”

     Michael beamed and…. _blushed?!_ He blushed and Luke was about to scream.  “Thank you!” he replied enthusiastically.  Luke’s head was spinning because Michael had looked him up and down and now all of his attention was focused on him and he was making small talk with him and he didn’t know that he was chatting up his arch enemy.  Calum had told Luke that Michael was into girls and guys, and yeah Michael had only spoken about six sentences to him, but he was getting a flirtatious vibe.  Maybe he just flirted with everyone.  Maybe that was the type of person he was.  Luke struggled not to let it get to him.

     “You’re welcome,” Luke finally replied, keeping his voice as even as he could.  He took the last few sips of his drink just so he could have an excuse to leave the conversation.  “I think I’m gonna go fill this up, but….”

     Michael looked at the glass, then back at Luke, his eyes practically burning holes in Luke’s irises.  “What’re you drinking?  I need a refill too.”  Maybe it was the speed with which Luke had chugged the last few gulps of punch and vodka in his glass or maybe it was the blur of the party, but Michael’s bright pink lips moving over his teeth as he talked were hypnotizing.  Luke had never been this close to him before and he’d never realized how…. _pretty_ he was.

     “I was honestly drinking vodka and punch.  But it was probably more punch than vodka because the taste is….blah,” Luke shook his head and smiled in spite of himself.

     Michael giggled at the disgusted face Luke had made.  “That’s cute.  Come with me, I’ll make you something that tastes better.”  Michael turned and Luke let him lead him to the drink table where he had started in the beginning.  Michael turned back and smiled at him before picking up two bottles and pouring them in a new red cup and adding some root beer and some cherry juice.  “This tastes just like Dr. Pepper and it’ll have you feeling pretty good,” he giggled as he handed it to Luke and waited for him to take a sip.  

     Luke took a sip while he stared at Michael staring back at him and he had to smile.  “It really does!  Just like Dr. Pepper.”  

    Michael was smiling, cheeks red.  “Yeah, and no stupid vodka in it.”

     Luke took another sip as Michael started to pour one for himself.  He watched his hands and his concentrated face as he did it and he found himself feeling a little excited.  Michael had a way of making you feel special, like you were the only one in the room worth talking to you and he wanted to show you all his little secrets and quirks.  Or at least that’s how he was making Luke feel.  Luke rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding his drink and sighed.

     “What’d you say your name was?  I’m sorry, I’m a little buzzed, and I just didn’t catch it,” Michael admitted as he was carefully adding the cherry juice to his own drink.  Luke didn’t know what to say.  He had planned on lying, but he didn’t really want to anymore.  There was no way he could tell the truth and break the spell or whatever the hell was happening and he was so nervous and so surprised that he was even attracted to Michael at all that he just couldn’t tell him now.  

     “I didn’t say what it was.  It’s a secret,” he blurted out, thankful for the face paint to hide his blush and the face he made at the dumb answer he’d just given.

     Michael raised his eyebrows at him over the rim of his drink.  He swallowed and laughed a little.  “Why the hell is it a secret?”

     Luke was ready to collapse, but then he remembered Calum saying he looked sexy and he remembered that he could be whoever he wanted to be in this costume and maybe this way payback for all the mean things Michael had said about him for no reason.  Maybe he could make him like him and then show him who he really is.  He clenched his fist and then unclenched and exhaled.  “I’ll tell you my name if I like you enough by the end of the night.”

     Michael smirked and his eyes flickered with something like excitement or anticipation.  Maybe surprise.  “Okay….but what if you don’t?”

     “Then you’ll see me at school Monday and you’ll never know and we’ll go back to being strangers.”  Luke took a sip of his drink and tried to be nonchalant, but really the only thing that was keeping his hand from shaking was how hard he was grasping the cup.

     “Well I guess I better make you like me then,” Michael smiled softly.  Luke didn’t know what to say and he knew his mouth was hanging open a little and he had to make a conscious effort to close it.  “Do you wanna go sit down with these?” he gestured to their drinks.  “We can talk and stuff.”

     Luke nodded and again he was following Michael.  “fallingforyou” by the 1975 was playing in the background and everything was soft and the party in the basement seemed slow and warm and blurred and Luke focused on the wispy, pink hairs on the back of Michael’s pale neck and the broadness of his shoulders under his cheap, red and black cape.  He lead them to an old, worn, overstuffed couch in the corner with candles on the windowsill behind it and he sat down and Luke sat next to him and Michael angled himself so that he was looking right at Luke’s face instead of ahead and he stared at him as he talked; asked him what he did outside of school.  _I play guitar too, but I’m not a very good singer._ What kind of music he liked. _Blink is good, Green Day is better._ What classes he likes. _I love history, but I skip math almost every day._

     Luke was staring at his dark eyelashes hitting the tops of his cheeks and his bright, wide eyes glowing in the flickering candlelight.  His voice was soft and nice and Luke tried to sound cool when he answered Michael’s questions, tried to remember he was a mystery man, not Luke, not the lanky, nerdy kid that Michael didn’t like.  Michael was fiddling with a bracelet on his wrist as he talked and he stopped and put his hand on Luke’s knee and smiled.  “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.  It’s upstairs, but I’ll be right back, okay?  Don’t go anywhere.”

     Luke’s stomach flipped and he swore electricity shot right from Michael’s hand on his knee to his heart and stomach and possibly even his dick, but he just cleared his throat and smiled.  “I probably won’t.”  He felt a little proud of himself for managing to sound slightly cocky when he said it.  He desperately wanted to have the upper hand, for once in his life.

     “Don’t,” Michael smiled and gave his knee a squeeze before getting up and heading towards the stairs.  Luke watched him go until he couldn’t see him anymore and then finished off his drink.  He was looking into the cup and he almost choked on the bubbly liquid when someone kicked his foot. 

    “Michael’s hand on your fucking knee and you were smiling and looking all googly eyed and shit?!  When were you gonna tell me?” Calum was smiling like an idiot, beaming like a little kid and laughing a little bit.

     Luke turned about 25 shades of red, but the make up saved him again.  “Shut up Calum.  It wasn’t like that,” he mumbled, looking up at his best friend from where he sat on the couch.

     “It was totally like that,” Calum grinned and kicked Luke’s foot again.  “You like him.”

     “Shut _up_ Calum,” Luke hissed, looking down into his cup as if it wasn’t empty.

     “Wait….how?  I thought he hated you,” Calum asked, sudden realization hitting him.  He furrowed his eyebrows.

     Luke looked up at him again and bit his lip, playing with his lip ring a bit while he hesitated.  “He doesn’t exactly know it’s me….” 

     Calum’s eyes got wide.  “Oh my gosh Luke, you have to tell him!”

     “Why should I?” Luke answered a little too quickly.  Then he smiled at himself.  He was really starting to feel the buzz from the fake Dr. Pepper.

     “Because if you don’t, he’s bound to find out eventually and he’ll be pissed.”

     Luke just smiled at Calum.  “He’ll be fine.  He’s gonna be coming back soon!”

     Calum rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Whatever.  Maybe this will be good for you two and I can finally stop hearing about it.”  He walked across the basement towards the stairs and disappeared into the crowd. 

     Luke drummed his fingers on his knee and tapped his foot, waiting for Michael to come back.  He looked around the party, watching everyone talk and laugh and his stomach was a little nervous, but the alcohol was slowly taking that away and he didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

     Finally he spotted Michael walking back down the stairs.  He saw his pink hair before he saw anything else.  He was cutting through the crowd and back towards the couch and towards Luke.  Luke clenched and unclenched his hands and tapped his foot on the carpet again.

     “You’re still here,” Michael smiled as he sat back down next to Luke.  

     Luke smiled in return and nodded.  

     “You look like a lonely skeleton over here in the corner,” Michael said softly.  Luke’s stomach lurched a little at that.  He couldn’t help but wonder if he didn’t have the costume on would anyone even be talking to him at all?  If they knew it was him, would he be the awkward loner like he usually was at parties?  “You okay?” 

     Michael’s question broke him out of his lonely thoughts and he realized he needed to answer.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just drank a little too fast, I guess.”

     Michael put his hand on his knee again and looked in his eyes, smiling softly.  The song that was playing now was loud and he had to lean in to talk to Luke.  When his mouth was finally almost touching Luke’s ear he asked, “Do you wanna go outside?  To get some fresh air?”

     He pulled back and looked at Luke for an answer.  Luke nodded and bit his lip.  Michael smiled reassuringly and stood up again.  Luke did the same and Michael reached down to grab his hand.  Luke felt another jolt of electricity when Michael’s fingertips brushed his palm and slid between his own fingers.  Michael smiled at him and lead him through the crowd and up the stairs, not letting go of his hand once.

     They walked through the strobe lights and groups of people and out the front door.  It was colder than it’d been earlier and Luke shivered, as he pulled his trench coat around him.  His hand was still warm in Michael’s.  “Where should we go?  Do you wanna sit down somewhere or…?” Luke asked, breath coming out shakily in the chilly evening air.

     “There’s a place over here,” Michael replied as he pulled him around the side of the house to a little gazebo with vines growing up the sides and old trees surrounding most of it.  They walked up the little set of stairs and inside and Luke had to take a second to look around, his mouth open slightly.  There were purple and orange twinkle lights on the ceiling and candles on the little wooden table in the middle of the floor.  The lights illuminated Michael’s pale, soft face and he was grinning up at them.  “I didn’t even know it was decorated.  This is perfect, it’s awesome.”

    Luke smiled because Michael looked so pleased with himself, but his smile faded a little when he remembered the reality of the situation.  They were alone now, and Michael still didn’t know who he was, and they were holding hands, and Luke had no idea what to do because he really wanted to be there, but he didn’t know if Michael would once he found out the truth.

     Michael lead them over to the little bench against on of the walls and they sat down.  Michael looked at Luke and then looked at the ground and laughed awkwardly.  “Is it….is it weird if I really want to kiss you?”

     Luke inhaled sharply and bit his lip again.  It was his nervous tick and he wished he could stop it.  His stomach was flipping and he was sure his hands would be sweating if it weren’t so cold.  “No.  I….want you to kiss me,” he answered quietly.  He sounded unsure, but he wasn’t.  He _did_ want Michael to kiss him, probably more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life up to that point.

     Michael squeezed his hand and laughed again.  “Good.  I…well I mean I totally dig the skeleton costume and everything.  It’s definitely hot, but…I wanna see you.

     Luke felt his legs get weak and his stomach churned even more.  He wished he could just hide, somewhere, anywhere.  He wished he hadn’t gotten himself into this because as soon as he admitted everything he was sure Michael would get up and leave him alone in the gazebo and he didn’t know if he could take that embarrassment at the moment.

     He reached up with a trembling hand and took his top hat off.  He sat it on the seat next to him and let go of Michael’s hand so that he could reach around the back of his head and untie his eye mask.  He fumbled with the strings with nervous shaky fingers and Michael could tell he was having trouble.  He leaned in and said, “Here, let me do it.”  His face was close enough that if Luke leaned forward about four inches, they’d be kissing.  He could feel his soft breath on his lips and it smelled like liquor and peppermint gum.

     Michael untied the straps steadily and pulled the mask off slowly.  Luke knew he was about to be found out.  Michael pulled back a little and stared at him.  They locked eyes and recognition spread across Michael’s face.  His eyes widened and then narrowed, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips hanging slightly open; pretty red lips.  He gasped.  “Luke?”

     Luke looked down.  He knew what was coming.  “I’m sorry, Michael.  I didn’t mean for it to go this way, or for it to even happen, I-“

     His rambling was cut off by Michael’s soft voice and his fingertips running circles over Luke’s knee.  “It’s okay.  I’m just surprised.”

     Luke looked up at him again, confused and slightly hopeful.  “You’re not mad?”

     Michael shook his head and smiled.  “You’re the one who should be mad.  I’ve been a complete fucking dick to you since the first day you talked to Calum.  I’m sorry for that.”

     Luke smiled and looked down again, watching Michael’s fingers tracing patterns on his thigh.

     “You know what else is surprising, Hemmings?”

     Luke looked back up.

     “I still really wanna kiss you,” Michael almost whispered, voice soft and low.  Luke barely had time to smile before Michael’s hands were on the sides of his face, thumbs running slow over his jaw bone.  Michael’s eyes were closed, dark lashes brushing his cheeks.  His pink lips were so close and their foreheads touched before their mouths did.  They paused there, breathing over each other’s lips.  Luke felt like he was on fire, and then their lips connected.  They moved like they were meant for each other, Luke’s chapped, pale pink against Michael’s wet, bright, red.  It was soft and slow and deep and Luke’s brain was empty apart from the smell of Michael’s cologne and the warmth of his hands and the tickle of his pink hair and the feel of his lips.  

     Michael pulled back a bit to stare at Luke.  Luke had moved his hands to Michael’s forearms while they were kissing, gripping his shirt sleeves harder than he’d meant to.  Michael looked at his face, paint all messed up and sloppy and pupils blown from the kiss.  Michael smiled.  “You’re beautiful.  I’ve never seen you this close.”

     Luke buried his head in Michael’s shoulder to hide his face, but Michael had already caught the smile blooming there.  “It’s true,” he whispered into Luke’s hair.  “I can’t really believe any of this.”  He meant it in a good way and Luke could hear that in his voice.  He pulled his head back up and leaned his forehead against Michael’s again. This time when their lips connected it was more desperate, less cautious.

     Michael bit Luke’s lip ring teasingly and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.  Luke’s breathing got heavier and he moved his hands from Michael’s forearms to his back, his fingernails running over Michael’s thin, red cape.  Michael had one hand on Luke’s neck and the other in the hair at the back of his head, pulling a little to get him closer.  His tongue moved between Luke’s lips and over his teeth and tongue and Luke moaned low in the back of his throat.  He surprised himself with the noise and his cheeks got hot.  Michael just smiled into this kiss and did it again.

     This time when they pulled away, Michael’s cheeks were pink and his lips were swollen and brighter than ever.  He was breathing heavily and staring at Luke with bright eyes.  Luke just stared back, amazed at how beautiful this boy was.  And he was kissing him.

     “Don’t go back to hating me on Monday,” Luke whispered.  He hadn’t even meant to say it.  He’d been thinking it, over and over like a mantra in his head while they kissed.  He was terrified it’d be the first and last time.  But he hadn’t meant to say it.  He felt like an idiot.  A desperate idiot.

     Michael ran his hand over Luke’s cheek and held it there, but before he could say anything, they heard a faint voice calling for them from the front yard.  “Michael!  Luke!  I’ve been looking fucking everywhere for you!  I know you’re out here!”  It was Calum.  They looked at each other and giggled a little at how pissed off he sounded.

     “Think we should go out there?” Michael asked.

     Luke nodded.  “I guess.”  Luke grabbed his top hat off the bench and Michael took his hand again and they made their way back to the front yard.  Calum stood there with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.  He looked down at their hands and then it was obvious that he had to try not to smile.

     “You guys are even more fucking annoying when you like each other.  I’m ready to go Luke.  Can you drive?”  Luke giggled again at Calum’s pained facial expression.

     “Yeah, I can drive.”  Michael squeezed his hand and they looked at each other.  Now it was different.  Now there was a secret in Michael’s eyes that only Luke knew and it made him feel warm.  He smiled again.  His cheeks were starting to hurt.

     “Let’s go then.  I’m exhausted.  I’ll call you later Michael, see ya,” Calum said to them and started down the sidewalk towards the car.  

     Michael had been watching him, but he looked over at Luke and made sure that Luke was looking back.  He squeezed his hand again and ran his thumb over Luke’s knuckles as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.  “I wrote this down earlier, when I went to the bathroom. It’s yours if you want it,” he smiled bashfully as he slipped a piece of paper with his number on it out of his pocket and into Luke’s hand.  “I mean I’m sure you could’ve gotten it from Calum, but that’s not the same.”

     Luke slipped it into his own pocket and smiled.  “Thanks, Michael.”

     Michael kissed him on the cheek again and put his hands in his pockets.  “Happy Halloween, Luke,” he said as Luke started to walk after Calum.  “And hey!”  Luke turned around to look at him.  “I promise I won’t hate you again on Monday!”  Luke grinned at that, his smile practically splitting his face and Michael grinned back before he turned to walk back up the sidewalk into the party.  

 


End file.
